


Fit For A Princess

by Tori2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Liam and Zayn are arranged to be mated. Zayn resents the alpha because of this.They fall deeply in love, but it takes denial, heartbreak and a lot of effort.





	1. One

Zayn sighed as Louis styled his hair into a quiff. Louis was his maid and one of his best friends. Zayn was an omega princess who was forced into an arranged marriage. It was tradition and would help to secure ties with a soon-to-be allied kingdom.

He was meeting the horny alpha bloke today. He turned to Louis. “I don’t want to do this.”

Louis stopped what he was doing, anger flashing in his eyes. Louis was moving to Wolverhampton with Zayn, being his maid and he had to leave his mate behind. The shorter lad furrowed his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind. “I know, love. This bloke better treat you right.”

Zayn sighed, anxiety building in the back of his mind. “Yeah... I wish they’d let Haz come.”

Louis’ eyes turned guarded and his lips turned down into a frown, as he subconsciously rubbed the dark bond mark on his left collarbone. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

Zayn nodded, understanding. Louis and Harry were so in love, and such a good couple. Zayn looked up to them so much. He wished so badly to love someone the way Louis loved Harry.

Louis took care of Harry and vice versa. Bonded alpha’s and omega’s had to take care of each other. Omega’s had insane pain tolerance, to alpha’s physical strength. Alpha’s had shit self control and omega’s psyches were weak. They evened each other out perfectly. 

For example, Louis was sassy to Harry’s sweet. He was small to Harry’s tall height. Louis was curvy and Harry was all hard abs and a v-line.

Zayn longed for a relationship like that. He wanted a strong, protective, jealous alpha who treated him right, who loved him for who he was. Who didn’t care if the omega made mistakes and loved him despite little arguments and disagreements. This fucking setup would prevent Zayn from ever finding someone like that.

Louis finished with Zayn’s hair. “Good luck, Zee.”

Zayn just rolled his eyes. He didn’t give a shit if the alpha liked him or not. It wouldn’t matter. “Thanks.”

The blue eyed omega hesitated before leaving Zayn’s room. His bottom lip quivered when he spoke. “Can I bring Harry here? I-I just want to spend time with him before we have to leave. He loves baths and you’re tub is amazing.”

Zayn hugged the boy. “Of course Lou. Just please don’t get each other off or let him fuck you in my room.”

Louis smirked, winking suggestively and the sadness behind his blue eyes was almost gone. “I’ll try to prevent anything. I apologize in advance if we get too _distracted_.”

Zayn scoffed and left the room. He walked down the stairs to one of the living rooms. An alpha was sitting on a couch, on his phone. He had short brown hair, a puppyish face and big brown eyes. His biceps were bulging and he looked pretty fit. Zayn resented how good looking he was.

”Hi.” His voice came out clipped. “You must be Liam.”

The alpha looked up and his mouth popped open slightly as he studied the omega. “Hi...”

Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes. “Are you done staring at me or...”

Liam frowned, his brows creasing. “You shouldn’t talk to me like that.”

The shorter boy scoffed. “Why? Because I’m supposed to be your good little omega housewife?”

Liam gasped, his eyes widening. He stood and walked towards the omega. Zayn walked backwards as Liam walked forwards until the omega’s back touched the wall. Liam towered over him and used his strong looking arms to cage the smaller lad in. When he spoke it was a low growl, his alpha voice. “Don’t speak to me like that.”

Zayn felt slick start to come out of his hole and drip down his crack. He bit his lips and his cheeks pinkened. His legs gave out, his natural instinct being to fall to his knees. Liam easily caught him. 

Zayn took a few minutes to catch his breath, before pushing against Liam’s chest. “Get the fuck away from me.”

Liam covered his hand with his mouth. “I’m sorry...”

The omega shook his head. “Don’t.”

Zayn turned on his heels and went back to his room.

Harry was on top of Louis, his shirt off as they were messily snogging. Louis’ hand was tangled in his alpha’s curly hair. Zayn cleared  his throat. 

Harry looked up with a growl. His look softened when he saw Zayn and he crawled off his mate. When they broke contact, Louis rubbed at his bond mark. “How was it?”

Zayn sighed. “Five minutes after I met him, he decided to back me into a wall and use his alpha voice on me.”

Harry scooped Louis into his lap. The other omega shot him a sympathetic glance. “I’m so sorry.”

Zayn just shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to get used to it.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ziam wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucked up ceremony thing I created is idefk. 
> 
> WARNING: This wedding is weird

Zayn felt Louis' hands squeeze his shoulders. His voice was shaking. "All done, Zee."

Zayn opened his eyes, standing up and looking in the mirror with a frown. He was dressed in the ridiculous wedding outfit all royal omegas had to wear. 

It was nothing but skimpy white panties, garters, a white sheer cape and a pair of sparkly two inch heels. 

Zayn rolled his eye at the insane attire. "I don't want to do this, espicially not while wearing _this."_

Louis nodded sympathetically and hugged Zayn tightly. "I wish _I_ was getting married."

Zayn rested his head on the shorter lad's shoulder. "Yeah, but you have Hazza. I don't have anyone who I love like that. I honesty doubt I ever will."

Louis pulled back, pressing his lips to Zayn's cheek in a friendly, omega kiss. "Zaynie, I believe in soulmates. I believe that you will find love somewhere, somehow."

Zayn shook his head. "No. I won't have the opportunity to fall in love, not while I'm married to _that_ alpha _."_

Louis sighed, rubbing his back. "You're going to be okay."

Zayn just sighed, nodding his head, but not believing his friend's words. "Yeah, whatever. I have to get going, I guess. I'm supposed to be getting married in, like, ten minutes."

Louis stepped away, scrunching up his nose as he studied Zayn. He sighed, putting a hand on his hip. "That outfit is awful, but you pull it off, _barely_."

Zayn nodded and walked out of his bedroom.

~~~

Liam felt incredibly nervous. He had absolutely blown his first meeting with the beautiful omega and felt like shit for trying to dominate the princess. 

Loud wedding music started to play and everyone stood, turning. Zayn was glaring at the ground in front of him, the sight making Liam's cock start to harden. 

The omega was in almost nothing, showing off flawless skin. An endless amount of tattoos was on display, covering his skinny body. Liam's mouth went dry and he suppressed a growl. 

Zayn stood next to the alpha, clearly trying to cover his body, his cheeks slightly pink. Liam felt bad, so he slid his suit jacket down his arms, handing it to the boy. Zayn regarded it for a second, before taking it and putting it over his shoulders. “Thanks, I guess.”

Liam nodded, smiling gently. Zayn still wouldn’t meet his eyes. An old beta started to drone on about love and marriage and Liam only half listened. 

“Prince Liam Payne, do you take Zayn Malik to be your omega, to dominate and to care for?” 

Liam watch Zayn rolled his eyes, but the omega stayed silent. The alpha took a deep breath nodding and feeling nervous for what was to come. "I do."

Princess Zayn Malik, do you take Liam Payne to be your alpha, to submit to and please?"

Zayn looked like he wanted to throw up. "I-I do..."

"The omega will be taken to a room and prepared for knotting." 

Two men gestures for Zayn to go with them and he obliged, looking nervous. 

~~~

Ten minutes later, Zayn was lying on a bed, naked with his legs spread and lube in between his legs. He was dreading what was coming.

Liam’s strong scent filled his nose as the alpha opened the door. He raised his eyebrows, shifting uncomfortably. “Um...hi.”

”Hey.” Zayn’s voice was weak and shaking.

Liam came closer, slowly stripping off his clothes. “I can’t believe we have to do this.”

Zayn was a trembling mess. “Y-you have to...have to m-mark me so we...we will be mar-married.”

Liam was now fully naked, the sight of his thick cock making slick start to pour out of Zayn’s hole, but it also made him fucking terrified. “I-I’m a...”

”Virgin? I know, love. I am too.” Liam was tugging on his own member, his other hand inching towards Zayn’s. “Can I touch you?”

Zayn bit his lip, hard, the venom returning to his tone. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Liam sighed but got on the bed, lining himself up. His arms held him over Zayn, the biceps bulging and making the omega have to swallow a whimper. 

Liam’s dick touched Zayn’s hole and the boy tensed. The alpha stopped moving closer. “Are you okay.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Just get it over with and stop pretending you care.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and slammed inside Zayn, the omega letting out a squeak. The alpha growled, nosing at Zayn’s neck, where his bite mark would go. “I told you not to talk to me like that. You understand that, omega?”

Zayn whined, nodding as Liam roughly pounded into him. The princess grabbed the alpha’s shoulders and dug his nails in. “Fuck....please alpha! I need...”

Liam started palming the omega’s cock. The princess came white ribbons all over their chests. 

The clenching of Zayn’s hole was enough to make Liam’s knot form and he bit Zayn’s neck. The omega came again as Liam’s canines broke the skin. Both boys were panting hard, the alpha licking the omega’s new mark.

Zayn, to Liam’s surprise, let out a laugh. “That was fast.”

The alpha smiled at him. “So we’re married now?”

Zayn’s beautiful face darkened. He looked away, breaking eye contact and scowled.  


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk What the fuck that last chapter was. Sorry.

The day after the wedding, Zayn awoke to Louis crawling beside him in his bed. The other omega was sobbing. Zayn frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, hugging the younger boy tightly. “T-they won’t let me see him.”

Confusion flashed across Zayn’s mind, before understanding and anger. “Why?! Who won’t let you see him?!”

Louis wiped under his blue eyes. “The king...of Wolverhampton. He refuses to let me say goodbye...”

Zayn jumped out of bed, grabbing Louis’ wrist and dragging him out of the room and to the fanciest guest room. He knocked on the door that reeked of Liam. 

The alpha opened the door in nothing but a pair of boxers. He raised his eyebrows. “Uh, hi..?”

”This is Louis, my maid.” Zayn was fucking fuming. “He’s been _forbidden_ to see his mate. To say goodbye to his alpha.”

Liam frowned. “Um...okay..?”

Louis let out a sob. “P-please...? I need to see him. Just to say goodbye.”

”Who’s not letting you see him?” Liam looked confused. 

Zayn narrowed his eyes, making sure he sent his anger through their bond. “Your fucking father.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open in an ‘o.’ “I know what you’re talking about now. Your Alpha is tall? With messy, curly hair?”

Louis nodded rapidly. “Yes.”

Liam looked guilty. “They’re...uh...unbonding him from you.”

Louis went from sad to angry. “What the hell?!”

Liam sighed. “In the ballroom. I’m not sure where it is, but they don’t want him to get possessive and follow you.”

Louis started running down the hall and down the stairs. Zayn swore under his breath and followed. Liam was right behind him.

Louis opened the doors and gasped. Zayn and Liam got there a few seconds later and everyone stopped and frowned at the trio. Zayn immediately felt self conscious in nothing but his pyjama pants, but when he saw Harry all he felt was rage.

Harry was naked, being held down on a table with broken restraints lying beside him. His knot was bleeding and he was snarling.

Louis was frozen, looking like he didn’t know whether to cry or punch someone. “Haz...?”

At the sound of his omega’s voice, the alpha shoved the older alphas off of him and jumped off the table. He grabbed Louis and shoved the omega behind him, growling. 

The men came over to grab Harry again, but Zayn blocked them. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

One of the men, an older alpha, looked at Zayn distastefully. “Stupid omega. This doesn’t concern you.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows, anger growing in the pit of his stomach. “This is my parents palace and that alpha is my maid’s mate. I fucking well demand you tell me what the fuck us going on.”

Surprise shot through Zayn’s bond, as the alpha rolled his eyes. “We’re taking away his knot. If we de-knot him, he won’t have the bond with the omega.”

”Release the alpha.” Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Let him say goodbye to the Omega and don’t take away the bond.”

The older alpha’s stared at Zayn with shocked expressions. Then, one guy in the back, the youngest of the group, spoke up. “Release the alpha. He’s not worth it.”

Zayn looked over to Harry, where Louis was giving him a grateful look. The other omega had clearly calmed his mate down. Harry was on his knees, head buried in Louis’ thighs and Louis was petting his curls. 

The omega sunk to his knees and fell into Harry’s arms. He was mumbling something and Harry shook his head. 

Zayn left the room, not sparing Liam a glance and instead flipping him off. If they were bonded now, Zayn wasn’t going to make Liam’s life easy. He wasn’t going to sit there and be a _pretty little housewife._

No fucking way.


	4. Four

Harry felt possessive, more possessive than he ever had been. He was sitting on ice to heal his knot and Louis was curled up in his lap. Harry was kissing the omega’s bond mark. 

Louis was petting his curls, looking at him fondly and a bit sadly. “I love you. I don’t want to have to leave you.”

Harry’s inner alpha wanted to glue his mate to his side. He never wanted Louis to leave him, _ever_. He growled quietly and Louis pecked his lips. “Calm down, gorgeous.”

Harry sighed, nuzzling his omega’s cheek, loving Louis’ smell. “I don’t want you to go.”

Green met blue and Louis started crying. Harry pulled him closer, ignoring the pain in his crotch. The agony of having to be separated shot through the bond.

~~~

Zayn heard a knock on the door and turned. He opened it and rolled his eyes. “What the hell do you want?”

Liam bit his lip, stepping in. Zayn raised his eyebrows. “Great, come right the fuck in.”

Liam stopped in his tracks, jaw tensing. “I’m not used to omega’s speaking to me like that.”

Zayn scoffed. “I’m not going to be your housewife. I’m not going to please you whenever want or cater to your every fucking need. I’m especially not going to start speaking to you like I’m a piece of fucking property.”

Liam sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Zayn ignored the sliver of skin that showed. “I know that. I’m not trying to change you, Zee.”

Zayn stiffened at the nickname. He crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the alpha. “Why the hell are you here?”

Liam sighed, rubbing his hand over the scruff on his jaw. “I wanted to apologize, to get on decent terms with you.”

Zayn frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Liam sunk down next to him, his big brown eyes full of guilt. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted when we met. I shouldn’t have used my alpha voice on you and I hate that we got off on the wrong foot.”

The alpha reached for Zayn’s hand, covering it with his own. “I didn’t want an arranged marriage either. It’s tradition and of course I knew that, but when I was younger...I used to dream on falling in love. Of mating an omega and taking care of them, on my own terms. I know this arrangement sucks, but I still want to get to know you. I don’t want us to resent each other because of the circumstances and I know it’s probably too late, but I do find you very attractive. Not...not just your looks, though you are very gorgeous, like extremely good looking, but you can stand up for yourself. You’re smart, really smart and you have a mind of your own. I mean...if you don’t want to get to know me...like, I’ll understand, but...”

The omega didn’t know what to do, but the bond told him Liam was tellling the truth. Zayn just put his hand on the back of the alpha’s neck and kissed him. 

Liam made a surprised noise, but kissed him back. Their tongues fought for dominance, the alpha letting his princess win. Zayn gently pushed him backwards onto his back and straddled him. Slick was making its way out of his hole and Liam slid his hand under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. 

Zayn whimpered, grinding on Liam’s dick as the alpha slid two of his fingers inside the princess’s hole. The alpha took his hand out of Zayn’s pants and brought it to his mouth. The omega sucked his own slick off, meeting Liam’s eyes. 

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. Zayn nearly jumped off the alpha as Louis opened the door. He poked his head in, sniffing the air. “If you two are done fucking off, we have to go in like ten minutes.”

Zayn nodded, fixing his jeans and his shirt. “Yeah, Lou. One minute.”

He turned to Liam and they exchanged a look. Zayn felt his entire face flush as the alpha winked. 


	5. Five

Liam hesitated outside Zayn’s door. He had just come to Wolverhampton two days ago and was comforting his maid. The brunette omega was devastated after leaving his mate.

Liam took a deep breath, finally knocking twice. Zayn opened the door, big hazel-golden eyes widening. “Liam? What do you want?”

The alpha gestured for Zayn to step out of his room. He rolled his eyes but complied. Liam tentatively smiled at the omega. “We need to talk. I didn’t want to bother you...but my rut is coming up.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. “When?”

Liam shifted his weight. “In a few days. I think like two.”

The omega scoffed. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me earlier?”

A beta maid gasped at the princess, covering her chest with her hand. She scurried away and Liam turned sheepishly back to his mate. “You were just getting settled and your maid-“

“Louis.” 

Liam smiled at the boy's sharp tone. Somehow the fire in Zayn’s voice was incredibly endearing. The omega raised his eyebrows sassily at the grin that was covering Liam’s face. 

The alpha continued what he was saying. “So, you were getting settled in and Louis is getting over his heartbreak. So I didn’t want to bug you. I know you don’t really like me and I’m pretty much asking to be in your pants for five days.”

Zayn pursed his lips. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the alpha. “When you start your rut, call me. Text me the directions to your room ahead of time and I’ll go. I’ll help you through it, if you do something special for me after. Also get some birth control pills. I’m still young and don’t want pups yet.”

Liam was both taken aback and endeared by the bossiness. He smiled gratefully and quickly typed in the ten digits. “Thank you. Sorry for bothering you.”

He tried to walk away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Liam turned back around and tilted his head. The omega was nibbling on his bottom lip. “I-I want to get to know you Liam. I do...and I know I act like a bitch towards you...but I do want us to...I don’t know, like have a future together. One where we don’t hate each other.”

Zayn was staring at his feet and Liam lifted the princess’ chin. His big doe eyes met Liam’s sheepishly. The alpha hesitated before quickly pecking Zayn’s lips. 

The omega smiled shyly and pulled away. He disappeared back in his room and Liam smiled to himself. 

~~~

Zayn forced the little grin off his face and crawled back over to the bed. He spooned Louis, running his hand through his friend’s hair. 

The older omega let out a heartbreaking sob. “I miss him...I miss him so much. My Hazza...my beautiful Bambi. My alpha.”

Zayn rubbed Louis’ back, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ head. “I know, Lou. I know.”

Louis was a trembling mess. He had been like this for two days and Zayn hated how helpless he felt about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a comment asking if this story was going to be mpreg. I’m not sure, probably eventually, but I don’t know.
> 
> If anybody wants or doesn’t want it to be an mpreg, let me know in the comments :) 🤷🏻♀️


	6. Six

Zayn got the call at 2 am. He groaned rolling over and answering it, already knowing what it was about. “Hello?”

Liam sounded like shit. His deep voice was croaky and dominant, yet needy. “ _Zayn...I need...I need you...”_

The princess rolled out of bed and Louis made a noise of distress. Zayn reached out to stroke his forehead. “It’s okay, Lou. I need to help Liam through his rut.”

The blue eyed omega sniffled, but nodded. “Yeah...okay.”

Zayn slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. He made his way to Liam’s room as quickly as he could and timidly knocked on the door. 

The alpha opened it with a growl and tugged him inside, pining him back up against the door. His brown eyes were almost black with lust and he squeezed the omega’s hips. 

Zayn’s knees nearly gave out and his hole was producing slick, but he needed the birth control. “Li...alpha...I need birth control. Please...Liam...”

The alpha snarled and held him in place, licking at the bond mark. Zayn trembled and steadied himself against the wall. “Alpha, can you bring me the blue and white box on the dresser...please Liam...”

The brunette took a deep breath and quickly ran to the dresser, before dropping to his knees and crawling over to the omega.

Zayn was still trembling and it took him a few tries to get the pills. He dry swallowed them as Liam ripped off his boxers and sweatpants. 

The alpha palmed at the omega’s cock. “You smell so..submissive.”

Zayn’s knees gave out, but Liam held him up by the thighs. He took the omega’s dick into his mouth. The princess whimpered when he was enveloped in the alpha’s wet heat. “Li...oh fuck...”

The alpha pulled away and stood. He easily lifted up the omega and tossed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Liam was already naked and he was _so_ beautiful. 

The alpha thrusted roughly into Zayn’s hole and instinctively hit the omega’s prostate. Zayn dug his fingernails deep into Liam’s shoulders and moaned. “Alpha!”

Liam continued to roughy thrust, until tears were freely flowing down Zayn’s cheeks. The alpha nibbled at the bond spot and palmed Zayn’s cock. “Come for me, omega.” 

The alpha voice made Zayn shudder and he came hard. The white ribbons of cum stuck onto both of their chests. 

Liam came hard as his knot popped. The alpha’s entire muscular body shuddered with the orgasm. He opened his eyes and they had returned to their medium brown colour. 

He smiled at the omega. “You’re here, love. You’re in my room.”

Zayn nodded, running his fingers over Liam’s short brown hair. The alpha nuzzled his cheek, brushing his fingers over Zayn’s sensitive cock. “You feel so good.”

Zayn just nodded absentmindedly, tugging on Liam’s bottom lip. “You’re so fucking thick...I feel so full right now.”

The alpha just met his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re giving me a second chance.

Zayn kissed him gently. “You deserve it.”


	7. Seven

Zayn woke up to something sliding into him. The bed was soaked with cum and slick and Liam snarled onto Zayn’s ear. “Omega...”

The alpha’s thrusts were rhythmic and hit Zayn’s spot every time. He moaned and Liam nipped along the omega’s spine. The alpha was behind the omega, a hand on his stomach.

Liam’s knot popped and Zayn closed his eyes. He felt so stretched, so good. The feeling of the knot alone made him shudder and come. The alpha nibbled at his earlobe. “You okay?”

Zayn nodded. His hole was sore, but he felt so fucking sated. Liam’s own contentment shot through the bond and the princess rubbed it. 

Liam ran his hand over Zayn’s flat stomach. “Going to fill you up so good someday.”

The omega nodded, barely able to think. He drifted off to sleep, an alpha in his hole and his inner omega feeling at peace.

~~~

Liam woke up, his daze finally cleared and his flaccid dick throbbing. He pulled out of his omega who made a soft sound of protest, but otherwise stayed sleeping.

Zayn was beautiful, even in his sleep. He looked so perfectly peaceful, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones and his tan skin contrasting against the white sheets. The _ruined_ white sheets. 

The bed was sticky and smelt like both of their liquids. It was disgusting, but Liam couldn’t bring himself to wake the princess. 

His eyes travelled down to Zayn’s tiny bum and a surge of protectiveness made his inner alpha roar.

The omega’s hole was wide from constant intrusion. It was bright pink and white cum was leaking out. Liam ran his fingers across it softly and Zayn whined.

Liam quickly stopped his movements and studied the boy’s plethora of tattoos. Louis had tattoos too, something that Liam couldn’t wrap his head around.

In Wolverhampton, the omegas weren’t allowed to get the permanent ink, but Zayn had so many, even more than Liam.

The omega stirred and whimpered, his hand going straight to his bum. “Fuck!”

Liam rubbed his side. He didn’t know how they were going to act around each other post-rut. During the few days, they had exchanged sweet words and pleasured each other so many times. Now Liam didn’t know what he was allowed to do. “I’m sorry...I went a bit rough.”

The omega waved him off. His voice was raspy from sleep. “S’okay. Not your fault.”

Liam kissed his shoulder, hesitating a afterwards. “Are we okay? Can we be?”

Zayn nodded, meeting eyes with the alpha. “I think so.”


	8. Eight

Liam knocked on the Zayn and Louis’ door. The younger omega opened it with his usual eye roll, but this time he had a fond smile playing on his full red lips. “Can I help you?”

Liam nodded, feeling excited to tell the omega’s. “Actually yes. Is Louis in there? He’s going to want to hear this.”

Zayn tilted his head but opened the door wider for Liam to step through. Louis was sitting on the bed, knees to his chest and tear tracks down his cheeks. He was wearing an oversized hoodie that smelled like alpha and pyjama pants. 

Liam looked around the room. The suitcases had yet to be unpacked, other than the clothes strewn everywhere. Liam just smiled at Louis. “I talked to the people who take care of the travel visas. Your alpha, if he wishes, will be granted with a year long visa. He won’t be able to work, but...”

He was cut off by a small body jumping into his arms. Louis was sobbing into Liam’s shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

He repeated those words and the alpha looked over to Zayn. He didn’t look jealous about Liam holding Louis, which made their bond tug at Liam. Instead he looked happy. He mouthed, “ _thank_ _you_ , _love_.”

Louis slid down and gave the prince an apologetic smile. Liam smiled back and opened the door, leaving the room.

~~~

Zayn held the door open when Liam went to close it and stepped into the hallway. He was only in a white t-shirt and jeans, and the draft made goosebumps rise on his inked arms. 

Liam shoved his hands into his pockets, looking almost nervous. Zayn stepped forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss only lasted a second, but it sent shivers down Zayn’s spine.

The omega stepped back. “Thank you again. He hadn’t been this happy since we got here, he misses Harry too much. This was a genuinely sweet thing to do. You’re a good guy.”

Liam blushed. “Am I a good enough guy that you would consider letting me take you on a date?”

Zayn laughed and the alpha’s eyes lit up at the sound. “Sure, Li.”

He turned around and went back into the room, missing the way Liam beamed at the nickname.

For the first time since they arrived at Wolverhampton, Louis was cleaning the room. He looked up, blue eyes shining. “I’m gonna see my Hazza, Zee.”

Zayn smiled and embraced him. His heart fluttered at the thought of Liam’s action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to put Niall in here soon, I promise. 
> 
> If anyone wants anything, like a backstory or any kind of chapter that touches on something specific, comment and I’ll try to write it eventually. :)


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry chapter. Harry’s arrival

As soon as Liam told them that Harry would be allowed to see Louis, the younger alpha hopped on the first flight to Wolverhampton. He leaned back in the seat, opening a picture of him and his omega.

Harry was sitting down, Louis curled into his side. His fringe was soft, blue eyes shining and sunshine smile in full force. Harry loved him more than anything.

~~~

The car pulled up to the palace. Harry felt excited and protective. He wouldn’t let anyone touch his omega, especially not after some older alpha’s tried to neuter him and separate them. 

Harry looked at the directions Liam had texted him. They were to Louis’ and Zayn’s room. He made his way up the stairs as quickly as his long legs would carry him. His bond felt like it was about to burst. 

He reached the door and two familiar smells greeted him. Zayn smelt mostly the same, but tainted slightly by Liam. Louis however...Louis smelt like tea and chocolate, like home. 

Harry opened the door and his heart did jumping jacks in his chest. Louis was sleeping on the bed wearing Harry’s old Jack Wills jumper. It had risen up over his tummy and showed off his incredible collarbones. Louis looked so tiny and in need of protecting.

Harry quietly closed the door behind him, bond nearly singing with happiness. He crawled next to the small omega and wrapped his arms around him, feeling like his missing piece had just been returned back to his heart. 

Louis’ little nose twitched and he instinctively leaned into his alpha’s touch, curling into him. Harry kissed the top of his slightly greasy hair. Everything was right in the world as long as Louis Tomlinson was in his arms.

~~~

Harry woke up to soft humming and a hand stroking his hair. He pried an eye open, his heart soaring at the sight of Louis. His hair was sleep disheveled and his face had pillow marks. “Hey, Curly. Your hair got longer.”

Harry made a sleepy, happy noise. His inner alpha was elated and content, practically a purring kitten at this point. 

Louis’ blue eyes sparkled. “I love you so fucking much.”

Harry lazily propped himself up on his elbow. “I love you too, Boo. I missed you so much...”

Louis shook his head. “We’re not doing this.”

~~~

The omega stared into the flawless, confused looking emerald eyes. Harry’s soft, pink lips shifted into a frown. “What do you mean?”

Louis gently shoved the alpha to his back and straddled him. The only word to describe his emotion was _complete_. He felt complete in his love’s arms. “We’re not comparing how much we missed each other. We were separated and it was the worst few weeks of my life, but it’s over. We only have a year, darling, and we need to spend time just cherishing each other.”

Harry blinked up at him through long, light coloured eyelashes. A smile grew on his tired face, dimples popping adorably. “Why are you so perfect. How did I ever get you to fall in love with me?”

Louis grinned and pressed their lips together. It was their first kiss in a while and made their time apart feel less like agony, and more like a memory.

He mumbled against his mate’s lips, “It’s the damned dimples, the fucking curls and the irresistible charm. You’re a bastard that draws in helpless omegas. It’s a curse being mated to you.”

Harry easily flipped them, pinning Louis’ arms above his head and kissing him roughly. “I’m yours. I always have been and always will be. I’ll show you, beautiful.”

The omega whimpered as Harry grinded into his crotch. “Baby...Zayn won’t want us fucking here. We share this bed...”

The alpha groaned, mouthing at Louis’ bond mark. “You’re so perfect and beautiful all laid out for me like this. It would be a shame to waste.”

Louis spread his legs instinctively, slipping his hands under Harry’s shirt. “The bathtub...”

Harry grinned hungrily and lifted the omega off the bed. He hurried to the bathroom and set Louis in the tub, their mouths not leaving each other’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Ziam date and I’ll FINALLY introduce Niall.
> 
> What secondary gender should Nialler be?? I can’t decide between omega or beta


	10. Ten

Liam found Zayn curled up in a chair. He was humming quietly to himself as he read a book. The alpha knelt by his feet and he looked up. “Hey.”

Liam smiled softly. “Hi. Would you like to take a walk with me.”

Zayn gave him a sceptical look. It hurt Liam that the omega still didn’t fully trust him, but he understood the uneasiness. “Okay...”

He held out a hand and Liam took it, admiring the two entwined heavily tattooed hands. The alpha easily helped his mate to his feet. He guided Zayn down the hall and down a few flights of stairs.

With every step, nerves built in Liam’s chest but he ignored them. All he could do was hope that his beautiful omega could appreciate the effort he put into this, even if it flopped.

~~~

Liam’s hand was large and Zayn’s fit in it perfectly, like a puzzle piece. The omega hated how exquisite the hallway decor was; it was almost too pretty to despise. 

They reached a large doorway and Liam pushed it open with his free hand. Zayn let out an involuntary gasp, eyes widening. The alpha was studying his reaction, his nerves communicated through their bond. Liam let out a little laugh. “I didn’t know it was possible for your eyes to get bigger.”

Zayn bit his lip, lowering his lashes and shyly peering at Liam through them. The attractiveness of his alpha almost distracted him from the room.

He looked back around, feeling almost like he was in a daze. It was a ballroom, elegant with details inscribed in the walls. 

A small wooden table was in the middle of the large room. It was piled high with food, a chocolate fountain as a table piece. Two chairs were pushed to the table across from each other. 

Zayn looked back at Liam. “It’s...it’s amazing, Li. Why...why did you do all of this?”

Liam smiled and the omega felt his relief flood the bond. “I promised you a surprise after you spent my rut with me, didn’t I?”

Zayn nodded slowly. He walked over to the middle of the room and sat in a chair. Liam followed and did the same. “This is our old ballroom. My sisters didn’t want my parents to to tear it down after they moved out. I begged for them to keep it...it reminds me of them.”

Zayn smiled at the sensitive side of his mate. Liam met his eyes. “I love it here...and I’d like to make a proposal to you.”

The omega nodded, still awestruck at the beauty of the room. “What would you like?”

Liam reached across the table for his hand and Zayn obliged. “Your room currently...it’s supposed to be temporary. You...I’d like you to move into my room.”

Zayn let a small smile play over his lips. “It _has_ been pretty crowded over the last few days. So...yes.”

Liam opened his mouth to say something, just as a blonde omega scurried into the room. His hair colour was clearly from a bottle, his eyes were bright blue and he displayed a dark mating mark on his neck. 

Liam smiled. “Hey Niall.”

The omega smiled brightly and spoke with a thick Irish accent. “Hey Lima. You guys want anything to drink?”

Liam made eye contact with his mate. “I’ll have a glass of champagne.”

Zayn looked up at the Irish lad. “I’ll have the same.”

The blonde grinned. “I’m Niall. You must be Zayn?”

The raven haired lad nodded and smiled shyly. “Yeah...nice to meet you.”

Niall’s grin grew until it reached the intensity of the sun. “Nice to meet you too. I’m going to come back with your champagne and baby pictures of Liam.”

He ran away before the alpha could say anything. The brunette turned to Zayn with an almost appalled expression. “Please tell me he didn’t say _baby_ _pictures_.”

The omega smirked. “This will be fun.”

Liam groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Larry in this one

Zayn stared at the baby picture of Liam, smiling to himself. He was in the alpha’s room, waiting for Liam. He had just moved in and the maids had finished unpacking about ten minutes ago. 

The door opened and he looked up. Liam's chocolate brown eyes lit up at the sight of the omega. "Hey, Zayn."

He sat on the bed next to his omega. Zayn looked at him, a lazy smile on his pink lips. "Li...I have something to tell you.."

Liam propped his head up on his elbow. "Yeah?"

Zayn blushed and broke eye contact. "M-my heat's in about a week...can you, uh, can you help me through it?"

Liam's eyes darkened with lust. "Of course...yeah...I mean I would love to. How...what do heats feel like?"

Zayn parted his lips slightly, before biting down on the bottom one. "They...they hurt _so_ bad. Like my hole aches with emptiness and the slick surrounding me is disgusting...I can't stop coming; I feel so overstimulated it's insane. Toys like, like dildos and vibrators help...but it still is awful. Louis told me, uh, he told me that an alpha helps a lot. He told me that having your mate knot you through it, makes them amazing."

Liam pressed his lips to Zayn's cheek. "I'll make you feel good, love. I promise."

Zayn gave him a real kiss on the lips. "I know you will."

~~~

Louis and Harry had the entire room to themselves and the alpha was ecstatic. He had set vanilla scented candles all over the room and he had thrown pink rose petals on the bed. He had lavender massage oil on the beside table, and he was determined to make his omega feel sexy and needed. Harry turned off the lights and stripped naked, putting his long hair into a bun before sitting on the comfy bed.  

He smelled Yorkshire tea and chocolate, and Harry's lips turned up in a smiled. The sound of the door opening filled his powerful ears and Louis gasped. "Oh my god, Hazza..."

Louis closed the door with a soft click and he made his way over to the bed, stripping off his shirt as he walked. When he got to the edge of his bed, he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He staddled Harry and the alpha reached behind the omega to grip his plump ass. 

Louis softly pressed their lips together, both of them smiling into it. The omega's soft lilting voice greeted Harry's ears. "You're amazing, darling. I love you."

Harry pulled away, letting green meet blue. "I love you, too. So much. baby."

Louis kissed both dimples and sucked a love bite on Harry's jaw. "Wanna fuck?"

Harry fell onto his back, Louis falling on top of him. "Do you even need to ask?

The omega giggled and let Harry manhandle him to the bottom. The alpha smelt his mate's slick and he was fully hard. He started to push into Louis, who whined needily. "Oh my fuck, Harry...alpha!"

~~~

Louis felt his hole get filled and the familiar feeling was incredible. He gripped Harry's shoulders, his blunt nails digging in. Harry bottomed out and Louis sighed blissfully, breathing in the scent of his alpha. "You're so perfect."

Harry started to slowly thrust, aiming perfectly at Louis’ prostate. The omega whimpered, feeling a warm sensation in the bottom of his tummy. He pressed his lips to the alpha’s messily and came in ribbons all over Harry’s chest.

Harry’s knot started to swell at the base of his cock and he pushed it in all the way. It pushed against Louis’ sweet spot deliciously and the omega sighed contentedly. 

He missed being this close to Harry. He buried his face into his mate’s scent glands and let the alpha's scent crash over him in waves. 

Harry was his life and owned everything he had, and would ever have. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, needing his mate. “I love you.”

Harry kissed Louis’ collarbones. “I love you, too.”


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short and the updates take forever. I feel so bad about it. If anyone wants to nag me about updating or just talk, my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie

Liam woke up a few days later to the smell of omega. He kept his eyes closed and hugged the lithe body tighter. Zayn let out a little unconscious happy noise and Liam pressed a kiss to a random patch of skin. 

He smelled something mixed with Zayn’s scent and his inner alpha growled. Slick. Liam opened his eyes and looked at the older boy.

Zayn was on his back, Liam on his side with his arm around the omega’s waist. Their legs were entwined and Zayn’s errection was sticking up next to Liam’s hip. 

Zayn let out a breathy moan and Liam felt his heart race. He reached down, slipping his hand under Zayn’s boxers and palmed his cock.

The omega’s hips rocked against his mate’s hand and Liam smiled. The alpha sucked a love bite into Zayn’s neck as the older lad stirred. 

He groaned. “Fuck Li.”

Liam mumbled in his ear. “That can be arranged.”

Zayn muttered something incoherent as he came into Liam’s hand. The alpha lifted the hand to his lips and licked the cum. Zayn fished mouthed. “Fuck.”

Liam smirked, pressing their lips together. Zayn hummed into it and the alpha felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He could feel himself slowly falling for this omega; which was both a terrifying and comforting thought. 

“How about we go for a walk later?” Liam muttered against plump, pink lips. 

Zayn nodded. “Okay.”


	13. Thirteen

They were walking around the large landscape, sweet natural scents entrancing Zayn. Liam brushed their hands together and the omega looked over at him. He was biting on his bottom lip nervously and Zayn entwined their fingers.

Liam smiled softly and they stopped at a large, beautiful willow tree. Liam pulled Zayn in front of him, so his chest was flush with Zayn’s back. He lifted the omega up and Zayn grabbed a lower branch. He hoisted himself up and swung his leg over the branch.

Liam then climbed up as well, perching next to his mate on the branch. Zayn’s eyes fell to Liam’s lips and he leaned in slightly. 

Liam closed the rest of the distance, his alpha smell filling Zayn’s nose when he slotted their lips together.

They both sighed into it, Liam cupping Zayn’s face. The omega pulled away. “I really care for you.”

Liam’s lips quivered and he spoke quietly. “I think I’m starting to fall for you. I know my feelings are developing faster than yours...but they’re relevant.”

Zayn just smiled softly and kissed his handsome mate. Liam’s lips were moist and soft. They tasted sweet, like cherries and Zayn hummed.

Liam pulled away and bit his bottom lip nervously. “And you’re okay with me having faster feeling than you?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Liam nodded. “Okay, good.”

~~~

~~~

They stayed in the tree for hours, until a telltale scent filled Liam’s nose and Zayn whimpered. The omega shifted uncomfortably and Liam’s instincts flared up. Zayn was going into heat.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you forget about me??

Liam pinned Zayn against the wall, his inner alpha roaring at all the people who saw his omega in heat. 

Zayn’s breathing was quickened and he was shaking. The sweet scent of slick licked at Liam’s senses and it made him impossibly harder. He snarled, ripping off Zayn’s jeans, accidentally popping the button, not that it fucking mattered.

Liam dropped to his knees, kissing both of Zayn’s tattooed thighs. “Fuck, omega...”

Zayn whimpered, squirming under Liam’s touch. “Li, I need...I need you to f-fuck me.”

Liam nodded, his instincts forcing him to oblige. He took off his own jeans, not bothering with their shirts. He knew that Zayn would be slick enough to fuck right away, so he slid smoothly and slowly into Zayn’s hole.

Zayn moaned, his whimpers getting even more high pitched. “Liam!”

Liam quickened his pace, snapping his hips as he snarled into Zayn’s neck. Every fibre of his body was thrumming with possessiveness, every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. This was his _omega,_ and despite their rough beginning, he hoped he always would be. 

Zayn came against Liam’s stomach and the alpha started to suck harsh love bites against Zayn’s skin. 

He already felt his knot start to swell at the base of his cock. He groaned and slammed his hips firmly against Zayn’s just as his first knot reached its full size.

Zayn came again, his dark hazel eyes clearing of their sex-desperate haze. He was shaking and he closed his eyes, his long lashes beautifully dusting his cheekbones; Liam was absolutely mesmerized. 

The omega’s eyes searched Liam’s face. “Li...you protected me on the way here and you’ve dedicated yourself to taking care of me for the next fucking week...”

Liam captured his lips in a gentle kiss. “I told you, I know I fucked up when we first met, but now I’m going to try my best to be deserving of you. I care about you, Zayn.”

Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheekbone. “I care about you too, love. You more than deserve me. _I_ don’t deserve _you_.”

Liam shook his head. “Let’s agree to disagree, yeah?”

~~~

~~~

Zayn was completely exhausted, but his inner omega was currently too sex driven to care about his body’s weariness. 

Liam was slamming into him, bags darkening under his eyes. He knotted, biting down and reopening their bonding mark.

Zayn jolted, gasping. This was his _alpha_ , his _mate_ , his _Liam_. His inner omega considered Liam his own, no matter how hard he tried to resist it.

Zayn looked his alpha deep into his dark brown eyes. “You’re mine.”

Liam nodded, lips turning up in a smile. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to talk, my twitter is @PoisonIvyLarrie and my Insta is @poisonivylarrie


	16. Fifteen

Liam held Zayn against the cool shower wall, fucking him as the omega screamed. Zayn’s blunt nails were scraping along Liam’s back and their mouths were messily moving together.

Zayn orgasmed, holding onto Liam’s shoulders. His heat was slowly lifting and Liam’s inner alpha felt proud of himself. 

Zayn took a deep breath as Liam knotted, pressing kisses to Zayn’s neck. “I’m so grateful you gave me another chance.”

Zayn hummed, his eyes half lidded. His long lashes almost brushed his cheekbones and he had bags under his eyes. His voice was quiet and strained. “I’m so happy I gave you one.”

Zayn leaned his head against Liam’s chest, that alpha watching as his mate drifted off to sleep. He felt love throb in his heart.

He stepped out of the shower, towelling Zayn off gently. He set the omega carefully in the bed, pulling the soft duvet over Zayn’s chest. He stared at his mate, the need to provide for Zayn taking over his entire being. 

He laid down next to the omega, wrapping his arm tightly around Zayn’s waist. He pulled the older boy firmly against his chest, kissing the back of Zayn’s head. 

~~~

~~~

Zayn woke up two days later, his inner omega fully sated. He rolled over, kissing Liam to wake him. “Darling, wake up.”

Liam groaned, wrapping an arm tightly around Zayn. “‘M tired. Fucked a beautiful omega for an entire week.”

Zayn trailed his fingers across Liam’s chest, smiling softly. “You think I’m beautiful.”

”I think you’re gorgeous.” Liam leaned forward to kiss him. “So so gorgeous.”


End file.
